1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery packs and more particularly, to an attachable battery pack detachably connectable to an intelligent cell phone (such as, iPhone or Google phone) for use a spare battery and screen protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular cell phones allow replacement of the rechargeable battery. However, certain single-piece commercial intelligent cell phones (such as, APPLE-iPhone or Google phone) do not allow replacement of the built-in rechargeable battery. When it is necessary to repair or replace the built-in rechargeable battery of an intelligent cell phone of this kind, the user must send to the intelligent cell phone to the distributor for repair or replacement by a technician. Further, when the power of the built-in rechargeable battery of an intelligent cell phone of this kind is used up and no any external power source is available, the intelligent cell phone becomes operable. Further, due to a single piece design, the screen of an intelligent cell phone of this kind tends to be scratched accidentally.